


自由女神像之下

by hoshipro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshipro/pseuds/hoshipro
Summary: 纽约姐妹花 永远不分家
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	自由女神像之下

这显然是一个再温暖不过的早晨，我半梦半醒的想。我裸露的上半身能感受薄滑羽绒被包裹的触感，然而我就算是深深沉浸在快速眼动睡眠里，我也常识性的知道现在是首尔最严寒的季节，而且我也不在南半球滔天火灾里度假。深冬中没有反复被单一供暖折磨，也没有因为寒冷而瑟缩狼狈的生活，只可能是富人的生活。首尔是一个欲望之都，我迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒的这样总结道，不管是女性，甚至男性——每一个在“有钱”这种枯燥标准之下生活的人，都是一件物品，陈列在货架上，演出着无人在意的喜乐悲欢。连他们身边的货物也不曾去彼此注意。然而，首尔这个精美的玻璃商场，藏着好多不一般的东西，就好像是梦想，爱情之流，好多人依然相信着他们能够找到。 

把我拉进非快速眼动睡眠阶段一里的，除了门外女人说话，高跟鞋敲击地砖的声音，还有杂乱扰人的音乐声：我仰躺着分辨了一会儿，才意识到这是我工作早起夺命7连环的第5环——意味着我还有过于充裕的20分钟可以安眠。然而门外的女人好像存心不然我好过似的：“胜宽，夫胜宽！你是不是醒了——醒了吗！”

我只来得及勉强撑起上半身打了个哈欠，那有着提高了嗓门也一样声线性感的女人已经推开门猛地冲进来了。她就好像一只超重型坦克一样撞击在我身上——我指的是动量——因为她的重量也不比一只大号伸缩硅胶假屌多出多少。不过，当我睁开眼睛看见她——李知勋的脸——的时候，我发出了一声不亚于我看见一只大号伸缩硅胶假屌到处晃荡的尖叫。李知勋好像料到我这副模样了一样，满脸平静的滑落下来坐在床边，声音娇娇嗲嗲的。

“宝贝，胜宽宝贝，你快起来，有大事跟你说。”

我拒绝再次睁开眼睛。一来我实在是无法蓬乱着头发面对妆容精致，穿着CHANEL大衣，喷着Gucci香水的李知勋；二来我精确的生物钟估计出来我还有12分钟整余裕，刚好够我再睡一个回笼觉。李知勋看我这副任她欺凌的软蛋样顿时来了坏心，冰冰凉的手伸进来就来掀我被子，我闭着眼跟她斗争，突然感受到肩膀上多了一个热气腾腾的沉甸甸的脑袋。与此同时，李知勋也猛地抽回手发出了一声尖叫。

“操操操，崔韩率什么时候来的，你们俩怎么都没穿衣服啊！”

我刚想反驳“说的好像你和顺荣哥就在家里穿衣服了一样”，被一复一日的工作侵蚀的大脑突然灵光一闪，这才想到我这是在纽约李知勋手里的其中一幢豪宅里度假。我刚请下圣诞假就连夜坐飞机赶来纽约，不仅是为了和这李知勋这个小妖精厮混，更是为了——和我的异地恋男朋友见面。 

我熟悉的英俊的混血面孔还在熟睡。崔韩率的金棕色额发孩子气的垂落下来，看得我心里面痒痒的，忍不住伸出手给他顺了顺毛。他没醒，但是嘴里发出一声舒服的咕哝，脸颊下滑贴到了我同样裸露的胸口。

李知勋在我旁边直翻白眼。

我用仿佛要取人首级的诡异姿势抱着崔韩率的脑袋，然后瞪李知勋：“你早上在叫什么呢！“见李知勋一幅风摆杨柳的忸怩作态，我眼睛睁的更大：”你怀孕了？“

说完这话，我十个小时没进食的胃里忽然涌起一阵酸水，让我忍不住干呕了一声。李知勋摊摊手，脸上一幅“看看到底是谁怀孕了”的作态，然后才知道小心的拿被单盖住我的裸体，轻轻地拍打我的背（也是裸的）：“我告诉过你减肥不能减这么狠的。权顺荣一会儿就回来了的，你再坚持一会。”

“什么意思？”我即使是胃里难受也丢不到爱怼的天性，“顺荣哥不是昨天晚上就来了吗？不然昨天晚上是谁在大声叫床？”李知勋表情羞愤的把我挂在床头的睡裙扔在我的身上，大声冲我怒吼，“不就是他妈的担心你的身体我才他妈的大早上让权顺荣去法拉盛买油条和酸辣汤给你饱饱口福得嘛，好啊夫胜宽你居然敢偷听我叫床！“

我刚想反驳”不仅听见你叫床还听见顺荣哥叫你小色猫，小坏猫……“的时候，李知勋报的菜名迅速从脑海闪过。我闭嘴了。我错了。

“话说回来，”李知勋说，”我们怎么这么大声的说话崔韩率还是不醒。“

我爱怜的捧住崔韩率的脸蛋，紧盯着他金色的颤抖的眼睫毛。“知勋姐，你看我亲爱的男朋友眼睫毛颤动的频率，代表他正在另一个星球和我相会。现在他的脑电波在另一个星球，他的耳朵也只能接收到另一个星球的声波。知勋姐，你休想吵到我们韩率美好的梦境。”

李知勋欲言又止，看起来被自己想出来的怼人的话噎得不轻。幸好这时候门口传来开门的动静，李知勋飘飘然的出去迎接。我穿好睡衣揉着头发出来打招呼。果然，是一脸温和笑意的顺荣哥，抬起手向我打招呼。

说起顺荣哥，表面看上去无知无害（李知勋也是这样看待他的），跟知勋姐上辈子一定是被绑了三十圈月老红线，南山塔上锁了十万把锁让南山塔都倒塌了的姻缘，才让他们这辈子如此绝配。李知勋刚认识权顺荣的时候上来就摊牌：“我是纽约大学斯特恩商学院毕业的，您哪里？”

当权顺荣说出“哥伦比亚大学法学院”这几个字的时候，我就从知勋姐又爱又恨的表情上看出，事儿已经成了一半了。我还没反应过来的时候，他们俩已经在不逞多让的报菜名儿了——报自己大学的活动和领导项目。霹雳巴拉的英文听得我头晕。

不得不说，知勋姐是我这辈子遇见过的最优秀的女人。李知勋纽约大学斯特恩商学院以top 3%的成绩毕业，而且还是音乐社的荣誉社长，自己发行了唱片。拿了一辆兰博基尼当毕业礼物以后，顺手也接下了她爸在纽约开的分公司。然而，顺荣哥前年刚毕业，在纽约big house做律师，税前年薪20万美元——李知勋说，就是可以填牙缝的那种。之后向我们吹耀权顺荣是她包养的小白脸，她每天最喜欢干的事情就是读自己工资条上的数字位数给他听。

顺荣哥是不是被她包养的我不知道，我只知道我现在看着权顺荣的脸和脖子目光呆滞——因为他已经算不上是小白脸了。

李知勋发现我死盯着她男朋友的那还浮着青紫咬痕的脖子看，尖叫着冲上来用手里的Hermes毛毯把他团团围住，就好像一只护崽的母猫一样。“顺荣美黑去了！”她气势汹汹的冲我大喊着，“看他干什么！美黑是现在的fashion！fashion懂吗！”

我早就听惯她那口跟洛杉矶人似的美音了，但是在叽里咕噜的韩文里加上这样的标准英文威力还是太强，笑着我从沙发旁一直滚进刚睡醒的崔韩率的怀里，被他放倒在他的大腿上，搂着亲了又亲。刚才我还有脸跟李知勋吵嘴说“不要打扰韩率的梦境”，看见他真人我才意识到我到底有多想他。

崔韩率赚的比我多，他大学从普瑞特艺术学院毕业，现在在一家市中心一家知名时尚杂志工作。我是我们这个厮混姐妹圈里唯一一个非纽约圈的。我从波士顿大学艺术史专业毕业，在波士顿找不到满意的工作就回首尔一家拍卖行工作去了，跟崔韩率辛苦的异地恋着。偶尔我感到幸运，怎么能跟崔韩率这种等级的帅哥恋爱。他的脸就好像是我每天负责点集的希腊雕塑一样英俊逼人，每每看见我都忍不住呼吸紧迫，然后和他一直接吻，接吻接的滚到床上。不过偶尔有的时候我也沾沾自喜：这样脑回路的男人也只有我才能驾驭欸！

门口又传来开门的声音。这次我们都抬头去看，发现是金珉奎。金珉奎这家伙，作为我们姐妹里身材最好的家伙，今天果然也穿着能露出一半波涛汹涌的裙子。她看看我们，在看看知勋姐，再看看顺荣哥，然后又看看自己。说：“咦，为什么顺荣哥变得跟我一样黑了？”（我：顺荣哥比你黑多了现在）。不出所料，她被李知勋追上去打，用吉他打。

金珉奎从纽约大学帝势学院毕业，学电影的。本来梦想很丰满的一年到头都在撒哈拉大沙漠上拍动物纪录片，后来毕业了被星探看上，拐去留在纽约做了模特。现在的交往对象是全圆佑，一个在纽约电影圈混的还不错的青年韩裔演员。我们有幸托金珉奎的关系拿了电影首映礼的票去看过她男朋友大脸，齐齐发出惊叹：“真够帅的啊。”

金珉奎当时得意的不得了。“也不看本小姐什么眼光。”

现在我们可不羡慕他了。全圆佑在圣诞节前几天还在剧组拍戏，忙的要命成不了行。我和崔韩率挤在沙发的一头卿卿我我的互喂早餐，李知勋和权顺荣在沙发另一头看电视，看见电视里的亲嘴镜头两个人也亲上了嘴。坐在沙发扶手上的孤单solo金珉奎一声大叫：“李知勋，我草你马，你们俩居然看着全圆佑的吻戏亲嘴！”

我在旁边定睛一看，电视上还真是全圆佑和美丽金发女主角亲的难舍难分的样子。金珉奎自己气的怪叫一声，就给全圆佑拨电话，开了免提声音甜的能掐出蜜来，“圆佑，你在干什么啊，有没有想我……”

这边李知勋终于回过神来了，抹抹嘴巴想起来今天早上还有大新闻没有宣布。她也不管我们毫无兴趣的各干各的——  
“文俊辉有男朋友了！”

这一下可好，我甚至已经做好听到2020世界末日的消息的准备了，嘴上没控制住的一声尖叫。我这声尖叫引的金珉奎也开始尖叫，引的电话那头的全圆佑狠狠地呛了一口水。

文俊辉美丽动人，清纯可爱。要是五年前我们听到预言说“她接下来五年都会单身”我们肯定绝对不信。然而自从文俊辉录取纽约大学工程学院到她大学毕业再到她进入麻省理工进修，她从来都是一个solo。让我们三个姐妹不禁为她流泪。毕竟当我们和自己男朋友亲得亲，抱得抱的时候，她总归是来捣乱的一个。她自己倒是无所谓。李知勋评价说，“文俊辉除了解数学题的时候都只有五岁，小孩儿怎么谈恋爱。”

不过普天同庆，文俊辉终于找到了男朋友。我们正八卦的各种盘问知情的李知勋，好巧不巧，门就打开了。文俊辉俊俏的小脸先探进来嘻嘻一笑，在我们一片“快给我们看快给我们看的”的尖叫声和全圆佑的呛咳声中，把门缝拉开，把她的男朋友完整的展示出来。

然而在看清他的那一瞬间，我们所有人都惊叫了出来。

“徐明浩？！”

（当然李知勋这个家伙说的是“那个穷画家”，不过好在她的声音被我们湮没了）


End file.
